One day
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: Yaoi elements. Just a random thing that I thought I would type. RoyXed Finished.
1. Ed\'s Birthday

One Day By Angelis Raye Kamura

Notes: Hello again! It seems that for a lack of anything to do, I am writting an almost pointless fanfic! SO, if you want to read this, go ahead! I won't stop you! It might be my best one, who knows?! Has shonen ai/ yaoi/ lemon/ whatever you want to call it in it and if you are a religious person or anything that dealswith hate of male X male parings, go AWAY! All my fanfiction has it, so if you haven't noticed.... I have been recently obsessed with the manga of this and will only follow the manga timeline. I have been reading the scanlations as a curtousy of )! I recomend that you go to their site ifyou haven't yet. Scalations might bedown son because VIZ has licenced it... supposedly. Anyway, please email me if you have any comments, and I will get back to you ASAP.

Set about Ed's 19th birthday....

I know that this is the first chapter, but I wil only continue this if you guys reveiw in the first week that I have this posted. Sadly, I just don't have enough memory capacity to continue like this!! I have to write it down.... So, there are slight malfunctions in brain... so what? Anyway, this is one of the only FMA fics that I have been writing, so don't yell at me for not doing as well as I do with my other fanfiction and fiction. But the plus side to having this computer, is that now I can type at both places! Be happy because nowI can type every night, instead of just every other week!

/italics/  
-bold-  
YELLING 'thoughts'  
"spoken"  
regular text sound effects

Disclaimer: I haven't been doing this recently, have I?? I'm sorry. All the fanfiction I type is, well... FANfiction. Yeah.

Prolouge:

It was a nice morning, a quiet afternoon, and a very peaceful evening, but as for the night? Well, there were some -minor- interruptions of the serene time that Edward Elric was having... /very/ -minor-. 

"EDWARD ELRIC!!!"

BANG! BANG!! BANG!

"FULLMETAL! ANSWER THIS DOOR RIGHT /-NOW-/!!!" Screamed a very (seemingly) angery Roy Mustang from outside Edward's apartment door. 

"ALL RIGHT!" Ed yelled back, trudging to the door. He opened said door and was surprised by what he saw. Roy was carrying a buquet of red roses and a brown bag that had something strange in it. "Taisa... /naze/?!?"

"Fullmetal, these are for you. Happy 19th birthday!" The colonel smiled genuinely, handing the shorter blond the roses. 

"Why the yelling?"

"I was mad that I had missed your birthday earlier today, because you didn't make a big fuss about it like you have all the other times!" the burnette explained. He stepped inside as the blond moved out of the way. 

"Oh..." Edward shut the door behind the older man. "I thought that you wouldn't have forgotten something like your -friend's- birthday...." Edward emphisized that second-to-last word to remind the colonel that he was still not /alone/ with him /yet/.

"Okay, then... What should we do? Ed?"

Chapter 1:

"Ed...? What should we do?" Roy asked again, whispering.

Ed seemed to be looking at something. He cleared his throat, the yelled in the direction that he was looking at so intensly. "Ne, Al! Why do you insist on SPYING on me?!"

"Ooonii-chaaan!" Alphonse implored. "I wasn't /spying/on you," he claimed, as he stood.

"Uh-huh, right.... Why don't you go to Whinry's or something?!" Ed glared at his little brother (who he had just recovered his original body). "I have to talk to taisa.... ALONE Al."

"Fine, but I wanna talk to YOU later, Oni-chan." Al said as he walked out the door.

Ed slammed the soor behind his brother and bolted the door shut, then looking at the burnette innocently. "I did that, so that we COULD be alone without any interruptions. ...Wait. Al could just transmute the locks and get in! I can't beleive that I was so stupid to-"

The small blond was cut off by the older man, kissing him on the lips. The kiss lasted a minute, and was very intamate. When the two broke away, they were both longing for more of the same. 

"/Never/ say that you're stupid! I'm disapointed in you... Edward, I want you to have the best birthday that you have ever had... so, would you like to finally...?" Roy finally got out his intentions directly.

""Roy..." Ed breathed. "Baka taisa, you know that I don't care if we do it or not... all I care about is the relationship between us. If this is going to ruin what we have, then I don't... but if you think that it's safe, I'm all for it." Ed sighed.

"Don't do that. They say that if you sigh too much, that you'll shrink; you're already small enough." Roy laughed. He knew that Ed was more passive than he used to be and never got as upset about those things anymore, especially not with Roy. 

The couple had only started dating when Ed turned 18 and tried to keep itsecret from as many people that they could. It had been successful enough, but now that things had started to heat up between the two of them, Al was starting to spy on them. It wouldn't be too long until someone would find out that they together; not very long at all.

"Heh, heh. Very funny, Roy. Try that during sex, and you might have a rash for a couple WEEKS," the blond threatened. He knew that he would never go through with it, but he tried to sound convincing. "If you want to start, then set that shit down and come into my room!"

With that, the two went to the bedroom that the blond occupied. It was the only bed in the apartment that was a king size, so it was the ideal for 'sleepovers'. 

Edward practically dragged the burnette into the room, and pushed him onto the bed. 

"I thought I was to seme," Roy joked. an: Is that correct? Seme on top and Uke on bottom?

"Shut up! Fine then, you on top..." The blond gave in, rolling onto the bed next to the taller man. 

Already taking off their jackets and shoes at the door, the hard parts were already delt with and over. The blond was very seductuive (to Roy, at least) in the way that his body was so slim and lean all over. After the pants and shirts were dicarded, been thrown onto the floor of the room, landing where-ever gravity took them, the two became very passionate. And after such a long time of being abstanint, Roy was feeling very needy and drove into the smaller blond vigirously and hungrily. 

At about that time, Ed heard the front door slam shut. "Oni-chan? Whinry's not home today!" He heard his brother announce. "Oni-chan? Where are you?"

Roy immeaditally began to panic, and pulled himself away from the smaller blond. "I hate your brother!" he whispered hoarsly.

"Oni-chan, are you in your room?" Al asked, opening the door and turning the lights on in the process; finding the scene before him. "Oni-chan... Taisa.... /-TAISA-/?!?! /What were you doing to my brother/?!" 


	2. A surprise

**One Day**

_By Angelis Raye Kamura_

Notes: Ohayou, Mina-san! Gomen nasai, for taking so long to get this typed. I loved all of you reviewing for me! That was the most I have ever gotten _ever_! And now that I have figured out how to convert the WordPerfect to Word format, I will be using italics, bold and the such. Yea! And also, I cannot believe this, but whenever I just type something because I have nothing to do, it's more popular than the ones that I mull over for many weeks... sometimes months. Oh! I am also very disappointed in the spelling... it was horrible, the grammar was the worst! Then again, I was half asleep and was not used to the keyboard yet.

So, I apologize for that and hope that you enjoy this new chapter of my first FMA fanfiction, which I might add... I don't own FMA or any of it's characters.

Hagane no chibi Fullmetal shrimp just so you know... Hagane no Fullmetal

'Thoughts'

"spoken"

regular text

sound effects

author notes

On another note: This is only the second or third time that I have written a yaoi scene in a fan fiction, so if it's bad, tell me what I can do to make it better.

Chapter 2:

"Oni-chan... Taisa... **_TAISA_**! _What were you doing to my brother_!" Al shrieked, seeing the scene before him.

"Ahhhh... _Al_," Ed started to say 'This isn't what it looks like!'...but then that would be a lie. "Well, _you see_... He was only doing it because–."

"Oni-chan! I want to know _why_... I don't want excuses! I want to know the truth, Oni-chan!" Al crossed his arms, trying to do his best at looking threatening.

"All right... Roy is my boyfriend. Happy now that I've told you?" Ed questioned, wanting to be alone with said boyfriend. "I'll talk to you tomorrow morning about it, okay? I want to be alone with Roy now... You can leave now."

Silence

Al turned around with a defeated look on his face and shut the door behind himself as he left the room.

"Now... _where were we?_" The blond questioned the brunette seductively.

"We were at the part when..." Roy didn't finish his sentence, because he had made his way back on top of the blond and proceeded to kiss the other on the lips.

Edward responded eagerly and deepened the kiss, making Roy all the more hungry for the other. The air in the room they occupied was getting hot and full of energy, as Roy moved his hands to the smaller man's hair to undo the braid it was always in. Ed groaned as the other pulled on his hair, trying to hurry this along – he was getting very impatient.

"Unnn... _that's right,_" Roy realized, breathing into the smaller's ear. "This is your first time. I'll try to make it the most pleasurable as I possibly can."

"Heh! I just want to know what it feels like... I've been alone for 18 years of my life. This is a very special day for me." Ed whispered back.

The older let out a small moan as he licked the blond's neck, making his body ache for more contact. Roy finally let his lust completely takeover, as he pushed himself into his younger lover. He kept showering the blond with kiss as things started to heat up even further.

"Ah... _ahhhhh! Roy!_" Ed moaned as the other climaxed into him, pleasure and absolute bliss spreading throughout his lean body.

Roy fell onto the bed next to the blond, sweating and exhausted. "Heh... that was... my first time... with a man. You should... swallow consider yourself... lucky, Hagane no."

Both were exhausted, but glad that they had finally gotten up to going all the way. Both laughed lightly after the brunette had made his sarcastic remark.

"Heheh... Oh, _Roy... _I've_ always _considered myself_ lucky _to be_ with you_." Edward sighed. "I love you, Roy," he whispered.

"I love you too, Hagane no," Roy breathed, as he put his arms around the other, who was curling into his embrace.

"Thank you for this wonderful birthday present. I think that this is the best birthday I have had yet!" Ed muttered before falling asleep in his lover's arms.

That morning, Al was very annoyed with his brother still not being up at 10:00, so he took the liberty of knocking on the door that his older brother was in. Now the breakfast he had made was getting kind of cold.

"Oni-chan! Time for breakfast!" Al announced.

(Inside the room)

"Unnn? Al?" Ed mumbled, waking up slightly. He looked over at the man next to him on the bed, and smiled. _It wasn't a dream... arigatou kami-sama. _"Come on now, Roy...time to get up." he said, nudging the other a little. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Mnn... fine then," Ed heard his lover say. Roy sat up and looked at Ed with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Roy. But now... let's go get breakfast. Okay?"

"I think that we should get something to wear first, though." Roy noted as he lifted to covers.

"Ugh... I guess you're right. I have some of the clothes you left behind here that one time that Winry spilled that punch all over you. I washed it and I had just forgotten about it until now."

"That was quite a long time ago... Maybe about a year ago? Are you sure that you're just vertically challenged, not mentally challenged?" Roy asked slyly, a grin playing on his handsome face.

"YOU ARE SO **MEAN**, ROY!" Edward yelled at the brunette, getting out of bed. When he found the item he was looking for, he threw it at the man still on the bed. "There you go!"

"What are you going to wear? Something comfortable, I hope?" Roy suggested, shrugging as he started to put on the clothes that the blond had given back to him.

"Why, so you can take them off me easily tonight! You're such a pervert." Ed was putting on a tight black shirt and a pair of leather pants. "I don't **think **so, Roy."

"Aw... Oh well. At least I got a release last night." He sighed as he finished buttoning up his khaki colored shirt. He had left his favorite relaxing outfit with the blond! No wonder he couldn't find them the day before, when he was getting ready to come over to his house! "You **do **know that I haven't had sex in about... **5 years, **right?"

"Uhh? **_Really! _**HOLY SHIT! That's a _long _time for someone like you."

"What do you mean, '**someone like you'**!"

The two started to laugh, as Al _kindly_ reminded them that the breakfast was getting cold with a loud, threatening voice. Soon after, the couple came out into the kitchen area of the apartment. After they had finished eating, Al started to glare at his older brother.

"What?" the blond asked.

"You told me that you would _tell _me what was going on between you and Taisa, remember?"

"Oh... yeah. Well, we're lovers now, if that's what you mean."

Poor Al, he almost fainted with shock. "I can't believe that you would keep something this important from your _little brother_!"

AN: So, what did you think about it? I know that it _is kind of short_, but please forgive me. I wish that I could tyoe more, but you guys are always so demanding about wanting the next chapter. It is kind of tough, having midterms coming up and all. That meaning that the middle of the semester. My school is weird like that. It's though to keep straight a's _and_ write, you know! Especially if you tend to put everything off till the last minute... I am ashamed that I always do that, but I'll try harder next year not to do that so that I can spend more time writting! Is that all right with you guys? The next update will most likely be just as short as this, and will be about another month. So, please don't send me hate mail or anything... 'kay?

_Angelis Raye Kamura_


	3. Prank end

1One Day

By Angelis Raye Kamura

AN: I know that it's been awhile and all... so I apologizing for all of that... yeah.

This is also the last chapter that I will write for this so... I have basically set it up for a short fic, seeing that I didn't know that so many people would read this... But, I could do a sequel... though my main interest is in Yami no Matsuei right now...

Oh, and this is going to be kinda short... so bear with me please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

After Al had fainted, Ed and Roy decided to pull a prank on the younger boy.

"Are you sure about doing this, Roy?" Ed asked, unsure about what to do.

"Yes, I am positive about this... so please, just calm down!" Roy grumbled, as he poured the whipped cream all over the blond's face.

"What should I do with this?" Ed asked, holding up the bag of ballons.

"I'll show you what to do with this..."

Later... when Al wakes up

The younger Elric boy woke up on top of wires and his body covered with whipped cream, looking up at the sight of his impending doom... Water ballons made to go off as soon as the pressure of his weight was lifted of off them.

"Uh..." he moaned. "I guess this is my payment of walking in on them..."

Owari

Heh heh... yeah. VERY short, yes? Sorry about my lack of interest in it... I wish that I could have made it longer, but it was almost a one-shot type of deal anyway, huh?


End file.
